The present invention relates generally to the field of security systems and personal safety, and more particularly to providing feedback to a user when the user exits a “safe” zone.
Technologies are available to provide location data through long-range data transmissions using global positioning system (GPS). Short-range and ultra-short-range transmissions, such as radio-frequency identification (RFID) and near field communications (NFC), can provide location data and communication over limited distances. Whereas other wireless technologies can span the distance ranges between GPS and NFC technologies. Wireless technologies can enable the detection, identification, location, and tracking of individuals, objects, vehicles, animals and items for many reasons. Some reasons to utilize this technology can include personal safety, security, private investigation, and inventory monitoring.
Developments in cellular and computing technology have resulted in proliferation of smart mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), fitness monitors, etc. Further advances in miniaturization and materials have produced wearable devices with advanced capabilities, such as digital eyeglasses (e.g., smart glasses) and smart watches. Mobile devices contribute to the growing network of social interactions and the connectedness of users. Advanced features incorporated into mobile devices include accelerometers, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, thermometers, altimeters, barometers, compasses, chronographs, near field communication (NFC), and radio-frequency identification (RFID).
As mobile devices become ubiquitous, these devices are as common to some users as a wallet/purse or a set of keys. Some mobile devices may be specialized for personal safety (e.g., child trackers, emergency beacons, etc.). Users of other mobile devices can download an application (app) that provides personal safety capacities.